futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaze Kaze no Mi (Devil Fruit)
The Kaze Kaze no Mi (Wind Wind fruit) is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit that allows the user limited mastery over the element of Air. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to generate powerful gusts of wind from their limbs and body. These bursts of air can vary in intensity and range depending on the width of the blast. Wide ranged bursts of air can reach speeds nearly equal to hurricane winds easily blowing away enemies and projectiles, while narrowing the burst of air will result in a spiraling reinforced stream capable of piecing armor and going farther for up to 10 meters. the user cna also compress air into fast moving air bullets.. By enveloping the host in air the user can travel at high speeds along a "wind road" nicknamed the "Jet Stream". The user can also envelope their limbs in a spiraling current of air in order to increase the damage they can deal through melee combat aswell as create a suitable armor for certain weapons. By producing a thin currrent of air from the users feet they can also "ride the wind" allowing them to manuever faster. While these are all strenghts this fruit can possess it does have major weaknesses as well. In addition to a weakness to water and Haki, fire will consume the users abilities causing a blowback that will severely harm the user. This happens because fire requires air to burn and since the host can generate bursts of air they become a huge target for flames. Usage Manipulation of air grants the user an increase agility and menuverablity thus giving the user the upper hand in most battles. skilled masters of this element can cause heavy damage. Bellow are known techniques:* *Blowback: a powerful gust of air that is created with a wide range. This attack blows back projectiles and in stronger bursts, people, providing a decent defense. * Airsault: Creates a spirlaling ranged attack using reinforced wind. This attack can pierce armor and can reach up to 10 meters. * Jet Stream: Wraps the user in air to propel them through the air in inside a "wind road". * Pressure Bullet: Fires a condensed burst of air that travels at high speed. * Maelstrom: This is a more powerful defensive technique where the entire body is surrounded by a dome of air that deflects attacks from all directions. * Grap Style: The Host wraps spiraling air around their limbs to increase melee damage. Best used as a form of Martial art. * Sky Ride: Uses wind generated by the user to manuever at high speeds (On the ground) * Hurricane Breath: Exudes a powerful sweeping gust of air from the users lungs. * Cyclone Fist: Used in Grap syle, creates a powerful current of air from the users fist that swerves toward the opponent. * Hyper Flux: A full powered attack that summons a powerful blast of air with tornado force winds. See Also * Devil Fruit (Mystical Fruit) Category:Devil Fruits